Don't You Remember?
by ohfinnicktakemenow
Summary: Finding a semi-naked James in his bed after a party was definitely not how Kyle expected to finish the night. What happened next was also unexpected. But will James remember it in the morning? Starting off T but M for later chapters. Be warned for lemons...
1. Chapter 1

Ouch.

That hurt.

Like really hurt.

Like it put the time Kerry broke his wrist for reaching up her skirt while they were in the cinema into perspective.

Maybe it was just because he was drunk, but James thought that may possibly have been the most painful slap ever. Not just most painful that HE's ever had... Just most painful EVER. In all the world. Guys everywhere would respect him for that slap. That is, if he had any intention of telling people that he'd just got rejection-slapped, as opposed to LAD-slapped. Which he didn't. Obviously.

As he drifted out of his drunk-and-just-been-slapped haze, he saw whatshername stalking angrily down the hallway, ass moving too-and-fro so nicely in that skirt, that he was almost glad he'd pissed her off. But hey, if she didn't wanna play, why'd she come to the party? Everyone knew that eighth floor parties were basically just an excuse for all the horny 14-17 year olds to suck face and blame it on the alcohol..."it was late!", "the music just felt so good!", "I was just swept away in the moment!"... And while those excuses work fine when you're convincing YOURSELF it's okay, your girlfriend/boyfriend/bestfriend/sister/sister's best friend might not agree with you.

So anyway, back to the party. And the slap. What could he say?! It wasn't James's fault...that Girl had been eying him up all night, and had made NO complaints when he'd come over to flirt with her. How was he supposed to know that she was meant to be the Wingman...and Even then, how come HE got slapped?! Not his fault the girl was just too tempted by how smokin' he looked tonight...

As James's brain spiralled off into thinking about how attractive he was, he heard a thump from the end of the corridor. He looked around to see what had caused it, but then immediately wished he hadn't. As much as he was sure he'd moved on, it's never nice when you've just been rejected, and then moments later you look round and see your ex-girlfriend being pressed up against a wall playing tonsil tennis with your best friend. Ew.

James was deciding whether puking right there on the spot, or walking away and looking awkward would leave him with more pride, when the disturbing sight before him vanished as Kerry and Bruce found an unlocked door and fell through it. Subtle guys. They could at least have shut the door if they intended on screwing all night long. Oh. There went the door. Shit.

How the hell had Bruce managed to get so far with Kerry in just 5 short months?! James had held out for a fucking year, and got nowhere past second base! (and only then when Kerry was in an exceedingly good mood, and he hadn't done anything wrong for a while). No fair.

James suddenly began to feel completely and utterly shattered, and his head started to throb in time with the loud music drifting down the corridor. He leant back against the wall and closed his eyes, head swimming with his lack of sleep, high blood-alcohol level, and the image of Kerry and Bruce. Not a good combination. Eyes still half closed, he started to feel his way up the corridor to his room. As he reached forward to lean on the handle while he got out his key.

To his surprise, the handle turned as he leant on it, and the door swung open. Weird, he thought, he could have sworn he'd locked it on his way out...he'd Learnt his lesson from the last time he'd left it unlocked, and Lauren had nicked half his supply of cadbury's. No way he was making that mistake again...

He decided to ignore the freaky unlocked door conundrum, too drunk to be paranoid and too lazy to care. He shut the door behind him and, not bothering to turn on his light (he was sure that with a headache like his, light could make you go blind or some shit. Not that he'd have been able to find the lightswitch anyway, considering how long ago his co-ordination had leapt out the window), he made his way towards his bed, pulling off his shirt as he went.

Once he hit the mattress, he pulled the covers over him, and began attempting to remove his trousers. As he struggled with the monumental task of undoing his combats' button and zipper, his mind wondered how come his sheets smelt different. Obviously the cleaners had come today, but since then he'd spent half an hour after running laps lying on his bed watching porn before getting in the shower? Even on a good day, his sheets would have ended up smelling like his BO after THAT. What he smelt now was like some sort of cologne he didn't recognise. Or did he? Now he thought about it, it smelled vaguely familiar...

At some point along his train of thought, James had given up on his fly, and begun to drift off to sleep. He briefly had a self debate as to whether his urge to pee could wait till morning, but then, upon deciding it could wait, fell immediately into a deep sleep that could almost be called endearing until he began to snore loud enough to make unwanted relatives not stay round...


	2. Chapter 2

"It's not you, it's me!"

Oh god. Did he really just fucking say that. Way to go Kyle. Nothing lets a girl down easier than sociological cliché. he may as well have just said "Soz, i like it up the butt", for all the gentleness his response had carried...

Poor Bethany. She was still relatively new, and word clearly hadn't gotten round to her yet that he didn't play for her team. It was heartbreaking, watching her crumble before him...it almost made him forget all the annoying traits she had, and the fact that even if he was straight he still wouldn't go there... Even so, he felt evil as what had previously looked like a happy confident teenage girl transformed into a small, sad, insecure child.

"Right" she said quietly "yeah, no totally. I get it. Sorry to have wasted your time,".

Her voice broke as she reached the end of the sentence, and she turned on her heel and walked away, shoulders visibly shaking as tears started streaming down her cheeks. He watched as a girl who'd been watching them the whole time gave him a death glare and chased after Bethany calling her name.

Great, he thought. Now all the grey shirt girls are gonna think he's some kind of monster. On par with James Adams when it comes to respect for women. Speaking of James, where was he? A hot single girl just got rejected, and Kyle swore James could smell that from 3 floors away. Normally he'd be on the scene within minutes, ready to calm and comfort the poor girl. If she just happened to want some healthy rebound making out, he could help out with that too! Anything to make her feel better...

Kyle began to wish he'd drunk that night. He'd told himself earlier that he'd regret drinking when he had to be in the pool at 9am the next day, but a drink would really take off the edge right now. Or maybe a shower. Yeah. A shower would do the same amount of relaxing, but wouldn't leave him with a hangover...he liked that idea. As he headed back to his room, Kyle ducked his head to avoid being spotted, and cornered into another half hour of "having fun". He reached his room without any hassle, and reached into his pocket for his key, before remembering he'd left it unlocked.

What he saw when he entered his room made him wonder if he HAD been drinking, and had passed out and was now having some sort of dream, albeit a recurring and pleasurable one.. .

But somehow, Kyle knew that no matter how unreal it seemed, there was definitely a topless James Adams sleeping in his bed. And snoring. Really fucking loudly. In his dreams James looked a lot more angelic...not that he didn't look hot as hell right now. So hot in fact that Kyle literally had a semi just from looking at him.

Kyle realised that he was just standing in his doorway with his jaw hanging open, and slowly stepped into the room, wincing as the door clicked loudly behind him, although James didn't stir. "What the hell do I do now?" thought Kyle, "he's in my fucking bed..."

After this thought followed an internal debate between Kyle's brain, suggesting lots of things he could do with James in his bed, and his conscience, telling him all the reasons he probably shouldn't do those things.

Eventually, he decided to have a shower (cold, thank you very much), with the hopes that the noise would wake James up, and help him realise that he was in the wrong room..

15 minutes later, Kyle stepped out of the bathroom with a towel slung low on his hips. He was going through his drawers looking for some pyjamas to wear, and had just picked out his favourite bottoms and a vest when a voice made him start in surprise.

"Whosatt. Whosinere?" Came a slurry voice from his bed

"James, you're in MY room" said Kyle as he changed into his PJs in the darkness of his room, getting a small thrill out of the fact that he was bare and James may or may not be able to see him. "You're drunk, you must have come in the wrong room..."

"So thasswhy it was unlocked"

"Er yeah... If you have your key I can go sleep in your room?" Kyle offered, before immediately wishing he hadn't. Why on earth was he trying to end this? This situation had so many potential outcomes... Not that he would try anything of course! James was drunk and it just wouldn't be right to take advantage...

"Thassriducluz" slurred James "jus get in here man"

Even in the dark of the room, Kyle could very clearly see that James had thrown back one side of the bed's double duvet- an obvious invitation.

Kyle laughed. Of course. He'd forgotten how much more tactile James got when he was drunk...all the "hey man I'm straight" boundaries he usually kept in check seemed to vanish. Kyle liked drunk James.

Even so he knew he had to be careful not to push things. He carefully got into the bed and placed himself as close to the edge as physically possible.

"Whataya doing? Come on man we're all bros here..." James said as he reached over and gathered Kyle into a sleep and alcohol drenched 'man hug'. Except that Kyle's face was now pressed against James where his shoulder met his neck. And he smelt amazing.

Scared to move, Kyle just lay like that, letting James man-hug him until he appeared to have drifted off. As James' breathing became regular Kyle slowly began to extricate from his hug. He managed to get far enough away that he could lay his head on the pillow and gaze gently at James.

He looked a James' serene expression. With his dirty blond hair coming out of its gelled shape and his lips slightly redder than normal, probably from some girl he'd been making out with that night, Kyle had to admit that James looked positively angelic...shame he would at some point wake up and start talking. Kyle leant his head forward so that their foreheads were touching and saw James' eyes flutter open slightly.

"Night Kyle" murmured James, as he leaned his head forward and pressed his lips against Kyle's. At first Kyle tensed up in surprise but when the reality of what was happening to his lips caught up with his brain, he moved his hand to the back of James' head and kissed him properly. He worried that James wouldn't respond, or that he'd taken the gesture too far, but he received no signs to tell him this, as James tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Kyle felt James' hand move up his flat, toned stomach and slide round to his waist, gently pulling their hips together. He moved with the touch, and ran the hand that wasn't running through the blond boy's hair over the smooth planes of his chest as their kiss continued to get hotter.

Kyle slowly poked his tongue forwards, wanting to taste James, but he appeared to have found drunk (and apparently gay) James' limit, because James pulled his face away and just looked at Kyle in surprise, breathing heavily with his hair all messed up after the super hot and spontaneous make out session.

Kyle closed his eyes for a moment in an attempt to gather his thoughts. it would definitely be easier without the distraction of James looking at him through sleepy half lidded eyes, his mouth open in a surprised O.

What. Just. Happened. He'd just had the moment with James that he'd been dreaming about since the first time he saw him in the showers after basic training. God his body was good. But this had always been a fantasy, right? Because James WASN'T gay. This, he knew... The whole of campus knew that James Adams was not gay. So what the hell just happened? Because that wasn't just sloppy drunk guy on guy...well it was guy on guy...and Kyle was fairly sure that James was still drunk...but it hasn't been sloppy. If anything it was very controlled.

He opened his eyes again to see that James had fallen asleep in exactly the same position he'd been in a minute earlier, and had begun to snore.

Kyle eventually came to the conclusion that the entire situation would probably make more sense with hindsight on his side, and that he should therefore go to sleep and think it over in the morning. He fell asleep gazing at James and wondering what bastard could ever abandon that face.


End file.
